Personality Change
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: We all know and love Peeta for being so sweet and kind but what if he wasn't. This story portrays Peeta as everything he's not and how this affects the games, will he change for Katniss or stay the same arrogant boy that he was before?
1. Chapter 1

"And now for our male tribute, Peeta Mellark." Nobody claps nobody talks or whispers what so ever. Everyone was sighing in relief. They weren't going to have to compete in the Hunger Games. But I do, and with the most arrogant person in the world, Peeta Mellark. He is a self absorbed jerk. No one can stand him, not even his parents. They had sent him away, but he had recently returned for some unknown reason. I don't really know him that well. Only that he is the baker's cocky son. People are thinking that district 12 might actually have a winner. But it isn't me. Yeah, so what if I can shoot a rabbit straight in the eye. But that stuff really doesn't matter, because to win the Hunger Games, you need sponsors. And to get sponsors, you need charm. That is the one thing Peeta has going for him-charm, no matter how disgusting he is, on the outside he has the looks and the personality of a Hunger Game victor. Plus it wasn't like he was an idiot. He has had almost every girl up his sleeve, and he used them all to his advantage, whatever way that would be. Anyway, it was obvious that I was going to have to win this all on my own.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch and I boarded the train to the Capitol. When we reach the dining cart, Effie tells us to sit down so we could talk about our strategies. Peeta reminds me so much of Haymitch. They both had an extremely annoying attitude and huge egos, lucky me. Even though Peeta was… well… Peeta, and Haymitch is 99% of the time drunk, Effie actually seems to want to help me. So while the boys were doing whatever the heck they are doing, Effie and I talk about how to win. She says that the number one thing to do is to be focused at all times. She seems to pick up Peeta's personality very quickly. It's almost like she had no desire to help him out at all, but since she has to she calls him over.

"Okay, so you two are going to have to work together when you're in the arena." She says. That is the only thing that I hear because I am laughing to hard to hear the rest. Effie just stares at me in confusion.

"Him? Help me?" I say, even though Peeta is standing right next to me. He is a jerk, but to get on Effie's good side he says,

"Katniss, do you really think I would leave you\ all alone in the arena? Honey, I would never do anything like that." He reaches out and sympathetically grabs my wrist. First I start to think that he has changed while he was away, but when I look up, I see the fake expression on his face which says it all. Every word that comes out of his mouth is an act. Maybe everyone else falls for it, but I won't.

"Well I'm going to go to my room to freshen up before dinner," Effie says. Her eyes shifted from me to Peeta then they landed on Haymitch. "You too, Haymitch" she says. Without another word, the two of them leave the cart leaving me and Peeta alone.

Peeta looks at me and raises his eyebrows. I try to get up to leave as well but his hand is still around my wrist. His grip gets tighter and he pulls me close.

"Hey, we are finally alone. All that talking made me tired." He fakes a yawn and lays down on one of the sofas pulling me down with him.

"Drop the act, Peeta. I don't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth." I exclaim.

"Wow, pretty and smart," he says with a smirk on his face. "How did I get this lucky?" Rage fills my body; Peeta Mellark is a disgusting pig. All I want to do is slap him in the face, but before I can so Effie walks in the room.

When she sees me lying on top of him, she assumes the worst and her jaw dropped and a look of disgust is drawn all across her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Peeta says on cue. He forces his face to make him look innocent, making me seem like the guilty one.

"Effie I'm not doing anything you have to believe me he pulled me down with him nothing happened. Anyway, if something had happened, he would be the one responsible for it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you one bit, I had you all wrong Katniss," Effie says before leaving the room. I glare at Peeta in disbelief.

"Why would you do this to me Peeta?"

"I thought you were smart?" He pauses and then continues. "The more they hate you, the more they'll love me! So where were we-."

"You can't be serious," I exclaim he raises his eyebrow. He brushes my hair behind me ear, and stares into my eyes.

"Katniss, you look…." He can't finish his sentence, because I punch him in the face. I get up and walk out the door, leaving an unconscious Peeta lying on the couch.

The next day on the train, I stay in my room. I am too embarrassed to come out. Whether or not I am guilty, it doesn't matter. In their eyes, I am a disgrace. I can't stand it. When I get into the arena I won't survive because Haymitch would probably just transfer all my sponsors (if I get any) to Peeta. Because in their mind, I don't deserve to be here, yet he does. No matter how much it hurts me, I'm can't retell Effie what really happen. It would just make her hate me more, because she will think that I was lying. I replay what really happened in my mind multiple times before I get dizzy and fall to the ground.

So how do you like it so far? I would just like to point out that I am on team Peeta, the only reason I am portraying him this way is because I wanted to know how it would work. Also this story later on changes plot a lot please dont get annoyed by it though. Please review and give ideas to help me make the story better. I also want to thank my best friend girlonfire99 for helping me edit! Thanks please continue reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for reviewing, alerting, and putting this story on your favorites list. I was a little worried that everyone would hate it but knowing that the couple of you that reviewed seemed to love it makes it amazing! So now back to the story…

A yawn escaped my mouth. "What time is it, I mumble trying to get my eyes to focus.

"Well now that your awake sleeping beauty, look out your window," I turn to my side and see Haymitch sitting besides me. I look over his shoulder and see the capitol.

"It's so pretty," I remark. Then I remember what had happened. "Wait Haymitch why are you being nice to me don't you guys hate me for 'seducing' Peeta,"

"Two things," he replies. "One when your out cold for two days you kinda get some pity, and second do you really think that I belief Peeta. He's easy to read, unlike you. He was way too happy about the whole thing. I think I know what happened but Effie doesn't and I don't think I can explain it to her.

"What ever he's a bastard but at least someone knows the truth" I say. I explain the whole story to him and by the time I finish I can literally see the rage in his eyes, which in Peeta perspective is good right the more they hate him the more Haymitch at least will love me! "Wait one more question if you figured out Peeta was lying why didn't you talk to me about it."

His reply is simple, "Why? Oh that's easy I wanted to know how crazy you would go nagging yourself about it."

I start laughing. For the first time in days I actually laugh! It feels so good it feels like me, and I love it!

"Well I'll be off," Haymitch replies. I think back to our conversation loving that someone knew the truth then I remember what he said.

"Wait Haymitch," he turns around and looks at me questionably.

"Yes"

"You said I was out cold for two days, what happened."

"You tell me Effie went to your room to get you since we had reached the capitol, but when she entered your room she screamed. When I came in I saw you on the ground a little pool of blood emerging from your head. We thought you killed yourself at first due to resent events. We called the doctor and he said you had fainted but you hit your head on the way down or something like that and that you were in a minor coma."

"Oh well that's nice I get to go in the Hunger Games and have a coma in the same year," I say in a cheerful tone. He laughs then leaves the room and I'm alone again.

Hours have passed since Haymitch's visit and the time is going terribly slow. I wait for something, anything to happen, but nothing does. As time passes I start to get tired. I yawn, close my eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep. Morning comes and I'm just as bored. The day slowly passes. At noon a doctor comes in to discharge me. I jump out of my bed. He put his hand on my shoulder and lectured me on not keeping things bottled up and stuff like that. Afterwards he says I can go. Haymitch is waiting for me outside the hospital. I want to run over and hug him, but thankfully I quickly second guess myself.

"Katniss," he says "Well you have already missed the parade due to your accident, but you and I have a private training session today, then tomorrow they will test your abilities and score you with a number between 1 and 12.

"Easy enough," I say. Then Haymitch leads me to the building used for the hunger game contestants. I stare in awe. It's huge probably the biggest house I've ever seen. We walk through the front door and ride the elevator to the 12th floor. When we walk into the living room Effie is sitting on the couch awaiting our arrival.

"Hello Haymitch," she says totally ignoring the fact I'm there. Something in me is nagging to tell her the truth so I do.

"Effie I have to tell you something," she looks at me waiting for me to talk.

"Ok here's what really happened." The whole story pours out of my mouth every detail and I can't stop. Tear flow out of my eyes which surprises me. Usually I'm the tough girl but right now I'm a fragile mess. I finish and look at Haymitch, his expression is hard to read. It seems like a mix between surprised and proud and nervous. I finally build up the courage to look at Effie. She seems outraged but her expression softens.

"So what your saying is that Peeta was attempting to," she shudders instead of saying it but I know what she means." Her eyes start to tear up.

"I'm sorry Katniss for ever doubting you." Now I know what's coming. Effie screams for Peeta. He emerges from his room and looks at me questionably.

"How could you Peeta what did Katniss do to deserve anything like that." Effie says. Peeta looks confused then smiles and turns to me.

"So you finally tattled huh. That one is going to cost you." He replies softly so that only I can hear.

"You don't intimidate me Peeta."

"Just you wait Katniss, just you wait."

So there are a couple ways that I can go with this story for the next chapter I have an idea but if you think of anything then message or review with your idea and I'll try to encorporated it. Also I know that there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter the next chapter will have a ton! This chapter was setting up the storyline a lot more. Again I would like to thank girlonfire99 for editing. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well I lied, there isn't action in this chapter either but I swear the next one has a ton. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for any responses but if you send me ideas then I will somehow find a way to later incorporate it.

"Just you wait Katniss, just you wait." His voice pierces through my brain. He smirks then walks out the door. Effie looked at me with a concerned look written across her face. When I didn't say anything she let it go thinking it was nothing.

"Well, its time for training." Haymitch says breaking the silence. Reluctantly I get up and we walk to the training room. When I walk in I'm astounded. Huge equipment surrounds me, weapons, plants, more weapons ideas sprout through my head. Finally I grab a bow and a pack of arrows and walk towards the targets. I level the bow insert the arrow, pull the string back nervously close my eyes, then let go. I hear clapping. I turn to my side to proudly bow to Haymitch for my bullseye but instead I see Peeta.

"This is a private training session," Haymitch says spitting out the words as he says them. "Of course this will only take a second." He walks closer to me.

"I swear if you try anything I will shoot you," I reply aiming my bow. He puts his hands playfully.

"I just wanted to say hi to the girl I love."

"What!" I scream.

"Like I said just you wait." Haymitch looks at him disgusted and makes him leave.

"What was he talking about," Haymitch questions.

"Revenge" I whisper it since I'm so scared. "Can we be done?" Haymitch seems confused but he knows that I'm terrified and leads me out. He tries to ask me what happen but I'm not quite sure what did, but the way he talked was enough. What was going to happen, could he convince everyone that I was madly in love with him and that I was determined to get him. Haymitch sees the worry in my face,

"It will be okay" he says reassuringly. I look up and nod even though I know he's lying. When we get to district 12's floor I walk straight to my room lie on my bed and fall fast asleep.

I awake with a huge headache. I kept waking up during the night thinking of what dreadful thing Peeta will do to me. Will he make it a point to personally kill me himself? There are too many possibilities, so I try to stop thinking about it. I think of Prim, Gale, my dad…. everyone that was always there sort of anyway. Effie walks in the room to wake me but when she sees me dressed and ready she sighs in relief.

"You're so much more punctual than Peeta," she says. "It took me ten minutes to wake him up." I force a fake laugh and smile. Effie leaves the room, and then comes back and beckons for me to come. Many of the tributes had already met each other so when I walk in the room for breakfast, they stare like I'm an alien. I sit down next to Effie and Haymitch. The stares quickly stop and turn to Peeta who had just walked in. He sits across from me and stares into my gray seam eyes for what seems like hours. I want to look away but something stops me, my facial expression is angry but in a weird way his eyes seem well 'nice'. They are so pretty I get transfixed in them, my rock hard expression turns a little bit softer.

"Hey," I say just now realizing that everyone in the room has gone quiet watching us awkwardly stare at each other. He replies quickly and we both turn away. Immediately I silently yell at myself, he was a jerk but there was something in me that actually liked him. Quickly I shake away the feeling. Conversations have started once again but I'm almost 100% positive they are about us. Out of all the confused faces I had just seen Effie and Haymitch's are the worst. They know what he did to me. They expect me to hate him which I do, right…

Finally its time to get judged, I'm confident when I walk in the room.

"Katniss Everdeen," I announce. Everyone in the room turns and looks at me. One stands up and says,

"Show us what you've got. I walk over, grab the bow and arrow, load it but when I'm about to shoot Peeta's face pops in my head. But this time I don't picture him as a target, I picture him next to me cheering me on. The bow shifts a little but I still let go. The arrow hits the edge of the target. I'm confused this was the first bad shot I had shot since I was little. It messed with my brain but I swiftly reload and shoot again. This time the arrow hits dead center. I smile proudly but nobody's looking. They had turned their attention to the feast that was spread out in front of them. I clear my throat loudly but there focused on the food more then me. Without thinking I reload for a third time and look for a good target. I spot a roasted pig with an apple wedged in its mouth. Bingo I think. I pull the string and release. The arrow pins the apple to the wall. They look at me amazed. I bravely dismissed myself and walk out of the room. A shot of relief fills me but then instantly stops when I realize what I had just done. Effie runs over.

"So how did you do," she asked but when I tell her what happened the bright smile on her face disintegrated. She sighs but tries to reassure me that they'll love my spunk. Well I guess that's it for me I think as Effie and I walk back to our rooms. Haymitch is on the couch when we walk in the room. As Effie retells the story to Haymitch he laughs.

"It's not funny Haymitch," Effie tries to whisper softly but she isn't successful. Peeta joins us minutes later returning from his session.

Later on around 7 we turn on the TV to find out our scores. As each tribute's number is called I get even more scared. They call Peeta's name first,

"7" the announcer says. Good job I hear Haymitch say to Peeta who seems okay with a 7. Finally he says it.

"Katniss Everdeen," the announcer opens the card and seems astounded. Great I think it's that low. I squeeze Effie's hand tightly as they announce my number,

"11" he says. I let out a girly screech Effie and Haymitch congratulate us both then leave the room to go to their own chambers. I walk over to Peeta,

"Good job," we say in unison. We both laugh dumbly, then I meet his eyes once more. A strong urge fills me as much as I want to I can't resist it. I stand on my toes lean in, and our lips touch.

That's it for now. I know that I'm mean. But don't worry the main storyline will be back after all Peeta was never a good boy in this story was he. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

So I lied again I was going to have the story in Katniss's POV but to describe this chapter well enough it's required to be in Peeta's. Sorry about the confusion! Also I got a review saying I can't make Katniss hate Peeta but trust me I'm a mean little girl, I'll make it happen

Peeta's POV:

All I can do is stare into Katniss's beautiful gray eyes as they glisten in the light. She smiles softly. I want to kiss her, but I know how she feels about me. I'm such an idiot, I think. I've lost the best thing that has ever happened to me before it even had a chance to start. The only thing I can think about is how to prove that I've changed but I can't. It's who I am and I'm not going to change for one girl, right. Suddenly I can't think straight and at the same time we both lean in and she kisses me!

Her lips are so soft. After about a second we pull apart and look at each other, but all it took was one kiss and we couldn't keep away. We both lean in, her kisses getting stronger. She wraps her arms around my waist, and my hand gets entangled in her hair. I've never felt this way before. Even though I have kissed many girls, Katniss is different. She's not any girl; she's the girl for me. I suddenly hate myself for everything I had done to her. Maybe, no I will make it up to her somehow. I will make sure by the time we get into the arena, she'll know that I'm not the same guy I was when we left district 12.

**I thought about having Effie and Haymitch walking in but that would be mean….**

A few minutes pass and we finally break apart. Her face is bright red. Half of which is from her being out of breath, the other from blushing. Her eyes twinkle, her hair looks cutely messy, she's beautiful and at that moment I don't think I can live without her.

"You look stunning," I manage to say trying my hardest to control my erge to kiss her again. She blushes even more. My heart is racing. All I want to do is enclose her in my arms, and never let her go. I can tell by the look on her face that she's flustered. It seems like she wants to say something but nothing comes out. She takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Peeta," she says, "This isn't right, I mean look what happened before, if Effie and Haymitch find out they will literally murder you. Look I really do like you but in a few days we are both most likely going to die, and if we want to live we'll have to stay focused on the game, not each other." She starts to cry. I look her in the eye and say,

"Your right Katniss, if we want to live we'll have to focus on the game. I don't know how easy it will be but we'll try our best." I sit down on the couch confused; I had never been the compassionate guy. I guess Katniss brings out the best of me.

"Well good night Peeta," she says and walks into her room leaving me alone. Minutes pass as I sit here confused and hurt. Suddenly Haymitch walks in the room. This confuses me even more since usually if I'm anywhere near him he walks the other way opposed to strangling me, but I guess he can be somewhat civil to me when we are out in public. He sits down next to me.

"Hey Haymitch," I say awkwardly.

"Save it," he replies. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Well yeah, kind of," he starts. "You have that lost puppy look in your eyes, it actually makes you look desirable, and by knowing your personality well enough I know that you're not that kind of person. Plus we do have cameras." He points up and I laugh.

"So what you're saying is you saw the whole thing."

"Basically" he replies grinning. His smile quickly fades, "But that also means that I know she broke your heart." I sigh.

"Yeah but I deserve it after everything I did to her. I just wish I had another chance, but I know I'm going to die in the arena and I don't want her to get hurt when I do." Haymitch nods sympathetically.  
"Honestly Peeta, I have no idea what to do."

"Thanks anyway," I say.

"Well you better get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." He says mocking Effie's capitol accent. I smile as he walks back to his room. I get up to go to my room as well but as I pass Katniss's room I see light through the cracks in the door, and hear her cry. I knock on the door but there is no answer. I know that I should just leave her be, but I can't. I turn the knob and the door opens.

"Can I come in," I ask. She wipes her eyes and says,

"Oh um sure." Her face is laced with fear. I know that she is trying to stay strong, and not let her guard down but she can't. Suddenly she, once again, breaks out in tears. It's hurting so bad to see her this way. I walk up to her, about to give her a hug when she asks me to leave.

"What," I say.

"Peeta, I can't be with you right now I thought you understood that." I look into her eyes which are bright red from crying.

"I know but I don't think I can be without you Katniss." She looks surprised but I continue. "I was an idiot for hurting you like that but ever since this morning I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I think I'm in love with you…"

Let me first point out that I know this was a short chapter. It was going to have the interviews in it as well but I thought it would be better to make them fall in love with each other before the actual plot turn happens. Sorry but it will happen. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm really glad that more and more people like this story. Also Please PM or review with ideas I'm starting to run out. This chapter itself was going to be completely different but then I changed it up. Here is chapter five!**

Chapter 4

…I think I'm in love with you…

Katniss's POV:

Peeta Mellark loves me…. Mixed emotions race through my head. I stutter instead of replying. I take a deep breath and let my words out.

"Um Peeta… I um, I love you too." I am shocked by my own response. I can tell he is too. He smiles a genuine smile and at that moment I realize that I actually do love him. I don't know what to do about it though. How will he handle the fact that I'm going to die in a few days? All I want is more time but this is the Hunger Games, nothing works out as I want it to. I feel the tears start up in my eyes again. I try to push them back but I can't, I finally am in love but I won't live long enough to experience it. I shove those thoughts aside and we gaze into each others eyes.

"Katniss you are the prettiest girl in the world, and I have always loved you, I have just been too much of an idiot to realize it until now." I smile. I guess he really did change. It feels so nice to be able to trust someone. This whole experience has been hell but at least when I die I'll have one positive memory.

"Peeta what happened that made you such a…." I don't want to say bastard even though that was what I had always thought he was. He sighs and tells his story the real one…..

"It all began when I was little. My parents always act so nice right, wrong. The only thing I have ever heard from my parents was criticism. I was never good enough. My brothers were their good children, I was the mistake. I would try my hardest, get a B in the hardest class on my report card, when many people failed, came home beaming just to realize that my brothers got straight A's in honors everything. They were smart, handsome, and so charming that after a while I stopped trying to compete with them. I knew my parents wanted three perfect sons so I stopped trying to please them and gave them everything they didn't want. At first it was all an act, but then it became me. It was so reliving to not to be perfect that I began to take it too far. They sent me to a reform school run by peacekeepers near the capitol. I thought that if I was good my family would take me back. But I was a laughing stock there. The kids would tease me and criticize my every move. Reality hit me straight in the face and let me tell you it hurt like hell. I immediately transformed back into my 'bastardish' ways, but it was much worse. I came back because I was kicked out not because I had changed. The experience there didn't help, it made me worse…" He sighed. "Then I got chosen for the Hunger Games. Everyone thought I was going to win, everyone except for me. My personality made it seem as if I'm a fighter, but I'm not. I guess I can be intimidating, but that's about it. Katniss, I knew that you were special. You didn't want me like every other girl did. The more you hated me, the more I wanted you. When you showed no interest in me I had to find a way to get you. My idiotic solution was to attempt to…" he swallowed, "rape you. I never knew that you would be so physically hurt by it. I thought that it would make you desire me, but instead you almost died. When you told Effie I was shocked that you would sell me out. Then I realized how much of a bastard I was being. Originally I had gone down to the training room to apologize. When Haymitch tried to shoo me away it made me angry, so I did the one thing I knew would terrify you. I told you my feelings….. It did exactly what I wanted it to do. You thought it was revenge. In a way it was. Then we had a 'moment' and I realized that I needed you." He finally stopped talking leaving me to take in everything he had said.

"Oh Peeta," I say and lay in his arms. He smiles and I drift into a peaceful sleep.

**SO I again was going to include the interviews in this chapter but I thought it was important that you knew Peeta's story. Also I know that this is a really short chapter but I need ideas. Please review with ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooooo sorry about the long update time. I haven't had a lot of free time this week to write, but anyway here's chapter 6!**

Katniss falls asleep in my arms. She is so much more peaceful when she is asleep. It's so much easier to deal with her that way. She is so calm and very quiet this way. I look back on what had just happened. Everything that I had said surprised me. Even though it was all true, I feel like I am lying to her. Why do I feel so guilty…? Then it hits me, my story has nothing to do with it, it is the fact that I am most likely going to see her die in 2 days. No I immediately shake the thought from my head, she wont die I will do everything possible to protect her. A feeling over tiredness sweeps over me. I realize that I haven't slept in days, so I lay Katniss's head on her pillow, pull the covers over her body, and kiss her on the cheek before turning the lights out and leaving her to sleep.

I wake up to Haymitch pounding on my door. I groan at him and he chuckles.

"Wake up."

"Like sleeping is an option," I mumble as I roll out of bed. Today is the Caesar Flickerman interviews. I shrug the nervous feeling of messing up away, and walk out the door. Katniss had already left for breakfast with Effie, so only Haymitch is in the living room. When he notices the disappointed look on my face he laughs and says,

"What I'm not good enough for you." I fake a laugh and walk over to the elevator, and enter it, Haymitch right behind me.

"So how are you holding up about her?" He questions. I sigh then tell him the truth.

"I saw her light on, so I walked into her room. She was crying and I tried to comfort her as much as I could without killing myself from desire, and I don't know I told her the true reasons about everything that had happened with me, but I'm so confused. Haymitch what should I do? For crying out loud I'm probably going to see her die in a few days, and I'm in love with her!" Haymitch's jaw drops and for once he is actually speechless. He stares at me for the entire elevator ride, and then some. When we walk in the dining room for breakfast I see Katniss sitting next to Effie. She looks up at me and smiles. Even though she is smiling she looks tortured, then I realize she's talking to Effie. I swiftly move across the room to save her from the dramatic episode that Effie was probably having.

"Hey," I say as I sit down right across from Katniss. She gives me a thankful look then turns to Haymitch who had just sat down.

"Good morning Haymitch," she says cheerfully. His response consists of a grunt, and then he turns to me. He looks at me then shifts only his eyes toward Katniss. Though I know what he is referring to I give him a look pleading him not to do anything. The last thing I need is Haymitch interfering with my relationship. He shrugs then finally breaks his glare. I swallow and then say,

"Katniss can I talk to you for a second?" She shrugs and starts to stand up but is stopped by Effie.

"Katniss," she says "I will not allow you to go anywhere alone with him." I sigh but to my relief Haymitch speaks up.

"I'll go keep an eye on them," he says then motions Katniss and I up and shrugs to Effie.

"We'll be right back," I reassure her as we walk out of the dining room and head towards a coatroom.

"Um Haymitch," Katniss starts not sure what to say.

"It's alright Katniss he knows about this whole mess."

"Oh," she says surprised. "Well thanks then," she says as he leaves.

"I'll be waiting out here if you need me," he calls, smiles, and then shuts the door.

I look deeply into Katniss's charcoal grey eyes; they're as beautiful as ever. She pushes some hair away from her face then grins sheepishly. Suddenly I can't control myself I pull her close and violently kiss her. She kisses back with the same force and I love it. I'm addicted to Katniss right now, and I just can't get enough of her. She grasps me tight and shows no sign of ever letting go. All of my desires get stronger and right when I start to unbutton her shirt; the head game maker opens the door.

**Ok I don't know if I will ever make it to the interviews but I love cliff hangers so I thought this would be a good place to stop! Also sorry that it's really short but it's better than nothing. SPOILERS ALERT!- Major plot change coming up! Again Please Review with any ideas I am running out I only partially know what I'm doing with the next chapter… I have no idea what's going to happen in the games so if you think of anything Review your idea or message it to me and I will do my best to include it. Please Review, Alert, Favorite, or what ever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I'm the girl who has to ace all of her finals or else it drives me crazy. And with the 2 high B's I got, it's stupid but I'm pissed. But hey, I got voted Most Likely to become president so maybe I'll be the Prez. Wow that's a scary thought. So anyway here's chapter 7!**

Katniss's POV He closes the door almost as fast as he opened it, but I know that he saw us and that we are in big trouble…. The game makers will do anything to screw with our minds, to make us weak, so they can control us like little puppets. We were probably the toughest to crack, but now they have found a way to break us. I guess they don't have that problem anymore. I try my hardest not to show my fear, but when a single tear escapes from my eye Peeta wipes it away and holds me tight. I look up and smile, but at that exact moment I brake down in tears, all of my worries pile up higher and higher until it becomes so bad that I can't stand. I slowly begin to plummet to the ground, but Peeta's right there to catch me. He tries to reassure me by telling me everything will be okay, and even though I know he's lying, I say "I know," and sink into his arms.

**A/N I'm skipping right to the interviews, just so they actually get in this chapter.**

Caesar Flickerman….. he's such a, how to put it, interesting man. I didn't get to meet him earlier because of my accident, but in a way I'm glad I hadn't. Yeah I had seen him on TV before but in person… ugh. It's like seeing an exploding rainbow. He has a nice personality at least. I watch as each interview passes and when the second tribute from district eleven finishes I start to panic. Peeta sees this and puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "You'll be fine." Then after the clapping for 11 dies down, Caesar's voice booms in the microphone,

"Katniss Everdeen." I gulp then, knowing I have no choice, I reluctantly walk up to the stage. The bright, hot lights beam down on me. I force a smile, and walk over to Caesar. He looks up at me and grins. "So this is the famous Katniss Everdeen, it's so nice to meet you." I return a cheerful "nice to meet you as well" and sit down right next to him. He smiles radiantly and then starts the interview.

"So Katniss, if you don't mind me asking what happened that enabled you to attend the parade?"

"Well I guess I was just so nervous about going into the arena that it somehow messed with my head and instead of simply fainting I had to be in a coma," I lie, thinking that if I say anything it will just hurt Peeta.

"Oh well are you feeling better now at least," he asks sympathetically.

"Yes thank you."

"Well that's great, so how has your time been since you accident."

"It has been great; I have such a supportive team helping me get through this tough time. He nods and there is an awkward pause. A couple seconds later he continues asking me questions.

"So is there anyone special back at home?"

"Um… no," I immediately regret the way I had answered. The way I hesitated gave it 'away that I was hiding something. Caesars smile widens, and I know that he isn't going to let me get away with this.

"Well you can tell us Katniss."

"I know" I reply "But I promise there isn't anyone at home." My face pales. I had said "at home" and Caesar knew it too.

"So you have a guy here." He raises his eyebrow questionably.

"Well no I uh," I stutter. I am filled with relief as the buzzer sounds and the interview is over.

"It was nice meeting you," I say.

"Likewise, and good luck tomorrow." Then it's over, the audience cheers and, I walk back to my seat. The second I sit down Peeta is called up so I have no time to say anything but a "good luck." I'm trying my hardest to listen to his interview, but it's hard to pay attention to it. I'm too worried that I've hurt Peeta and myself. He can get through the interview with no problem… right. I try my best to clear my mind and I look up and start to listen more attentively.

"I told you there isn't anyone," Peeta is practically yelling.

"Then why are you so mad about this, are you protecting her," Caesar rebuttals.

"Who would I be protecting," now he is screaming.

"Your girl and I think I know who it is, isn't it good I have some control in the games. I can make her death very quick and painless. At least it will be for her." After that I know that he has broken Peeta, and now he's weak and vulnerable.

"Please don't hurt her," he pleads. I can see the tears staring to pile up in his eyes.

"Well if you can't tell everyone, then I will just not with words."

"Well then kill me instead she did nothing wrong," Peeta begs.

"That's not fun though." He is killing Peeta.

"No, no don't hurt Katniss," he whispers.

"Success," Caesar whispers to the audience, and then he screams it. "SUCCESS!"

Peeta looks at me with a pleading look. He is crying, but then again so am I. Even though the buzzer hasn't buzzed yet he runs over and embraces me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Katniss, but I couldn't let them hurt you."

"I don't blame you Peeta," I say. Then it dawns on me, I don't get how I didn't figure it out sooner, but as I see Caesar walk up to a very happy head game maker I know this was set up.

"It was set up Peeta," I say. He looks at me funny, but I can see by the look on his face the exact moment he figures it out. When he looks up at me my face is full of fury. I remove his arms from me and walk over to where Caesar and the head game maker are standing.

"Hello Katniss," the game maker says coldly. "I hope it works out with you and Peeta." he smirks and turns back to Caesar.

"Why, what is the point. I'm going to die anyway, and now he's going to as well. You set us up as the weak links, the easiest to break."

"You just don't get it do you, I helped you." The game maker replies. Caesar just walks away, apparently not wanting to be apart of our conversation.

"Helped us, you put us in even more danger."

"With the other tributes, probably, but with the sponsors' I just saved your fucking lives." I don't say anything because I'm in shock. He just smirks at me then walks away making me look like an idiot. I follow him then ask,

"Why did you do it?"

"Excuse me," he says. I repeat the question,

"Why did you do it?" He actually smiles with his reply,

"Because I lost someone very close to me in the games, and I wanted to help you out."

"Oh um thanks then," I reply confused, and then I start walking back towards Peeta.

"What did you do Katniss," he says. I laugh and then say,

"Nothing!" He looks at me not convinced what so ever. "I swear!"

"Ok then," he says still looking unconvinced.

"I'll explain what happened later," I say.

"Katniss you didn't do anything to get us in even more trouble did you," he says looking extremely worried.

"No Peeta," I start, "I promise that I didn't hurt him in anyway. Peeta don't you see it, he helped us."  
"No Katniss, he killed us, what did he do to your mind because your not thinking right."

"Nothing Peeta I swear, by breaking you down like that he made you look well desirable. You were well always looking… fake."

"Excuse me," he asks.

"Well you acted cocky and arrogant, and people were probably thinking you were a brat. By setting this up he made you look lovable and sweet. Damn it Peeta you were offering your life to save me. It was the sweetest thing ever." He still looks a little confused so I stood up tall and pecked him on the lips softly. He sighed,

"This is going to be hard isn't it," he says.

"Yeah," I say, "But we'll get through this together." I look up at him and smile.

**A/N: Again skipping about an hour since I don't have anything to fill the space.**

We walk into the elevator after a long hour of standing in a corner, while everyone else forms alliances and stares at us. I was so relived to find it empty that the second we walked in I pressed the "close" button. As we rise up all Peeta does is stare at me. We emerge from the elevator within a couple of minutes, but when we walk out Effie and Haymitch are there waiting.

Effie looks shocked and hurt. For the first time ever I want to run over and give her a hug. So I do.

"I'm so sorry Effie, I don't know how this happened, but I know one thing, Peeta loves me." She looks shocked as well as Haymitch. "And Effie I love him too." Peeta smiles and I do as well. "I'm sorry that we didn't say anything, but it all happened so fast." Effie smiles,

"Well then who would I be to stand in the way of you two? Katniss I don't know how this happened, but I'm really glad you're happy. Peeta if you do anything to her I will personally kill you."

"Well you're not going to have to," he says sighing. Effie notices the sadness on his face then realizes what she had said.

"I didn't mean it like that Peeta," Effie starts, but she doesn't get to finisher sentance because Peeta ignores her and starts talking to Haymitch.

"Haymitch don't let her die save her, not me." When Peeta turns around to make sure I wasn't listening (apparently not wanting to embarrass me or something stupid like that) and sees my face directly next to him he jumps

"Oh uh Katniss I um I," he stutters, but I stop him by pushing my lips against his own. One (or more) passionate kisses later Peeta looks at me.

"What was that for," he asks suspiciously.

"For being such a great guy." I say then embrace him with yet another kiss.

**Once again sorry about the late update but finals were my first priorities. Anyway PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I'm so stuck right now the next chapter will be the start of the games, so if you have any ideas regarding the cornucopia scene or any other please Pm message or review it! Also Please REVIEW! Even if you hate this please review, it would mean a lot. Thanx!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The games are about to begin, or are they….. Ps sorry no more drama bout the night before, because now it's a new day.**

Katniss's POV

I am removed from my room by 2 peacekeepers, who then shove me into a small room on the first floor with the 23 other tributes. I try to move over to Peeta, but there isn't enough room to move. One by one we are shoved out of the room, until it's only Peeta and I left. I know that they are about to take me away as well so I run up to him and give him a quick peck on the lips. The door begins to open so I quickly jump back, and they take me away. I am placed into a small tube which will shoot me up into the arena. I see a shadow emerge from the back of the room and squint my eyes to figure out who it is. I look up and am surprised at who I see, Prim.

"How did you…" She stops me before I can finish my sentence,

"Katniss get out of there we're taking you back home." I am too stunned to respond, so I just walk out of the tube like she had said, but I can't walk any further.

"Katniss lets go," she responds urgently.

"Not without Peeta," I whisper.

"Katniss we need to leave, NOW," Prim hisses

"Not without Peeta," I say a little louder. "Fine," she says. Prim directs me towards another room and opens the door slowly. She pokes her head inside the room to make sure the coast is clear, and then beckons me in. I walk behind her cautiously and am surprised when I see a hovercraft waiting in the room. She looks inside carefully then taps on it three times. Gale pops his head up,

"Katniss," he whispers at me excitedly.

"Wait what about Peeta," I say louder than I should have.

"Sorry Katniss, but we can't get him," Prim says, and shoves me into the back of the hovercraft. Gale quickly starts it and tries to get it to fly, but it won't budge. I hear footsteps coming towards us, and watch as Prim nudges Gale.

"I can't move it," he whispers. Peacekeepers are now starting to surround us.

"Gale," Prim says, but it's too late. The peacekeepers grab us and take us toward a room in the building that I had never seen before, the head game maker's office.

"Katniss my dear," he says, "What have you done this time?" I glare at him. "Trying to escape are we, you of all people should know we have an amazing security system." Prim looks at me with a worried look plastered on her face.

"It'll be okay," I whisper in her ear.

"What's that Katniss, because actually it's not going to be okay. Lover boy get over here." I look over and see 2 more peacekeepers enter the room with Peeta in their arms. They throw him on one of the chair then leave the room giving the five of us 'privacy'.

"Peeta," I say relieved that he is alright. He looks over and smiles brightly.

"Katniss, I…" The game maker cuts him off.

"You'll have time to catch up later," he says coolly. "But right now we have an important task at hand….." He pauses for dramatic effect, "your punishment." He smiles at us. "Normally when we have an attempted escape there are certain punishments that are given to the family, but this time we are helping you out. Katniss you are free to go." Prim beams at his response. She starts to thank him, but suddenly peacekeepers emerge from the doors, and grab Prim and Gale.

"What's going on," I ask confused.

"It's quite simple actually," the game maker replies. "We are giving your friend and your sister what they want, you to be free. But you see, we can't not have district 12 tributes, so this is our compromise. Peeta didn't do anything, but it wouldn't be fair if only one of your rescuers got punished."

"I'll go in the arena," I say.

"How humble of you to volunteer, yet again for your sister, but I'm afraid that I wasn't asking for volunteers." I freeze. My little sister, whom I have done so much to keep her alive, and my best friend are both about to face the terrors of the arena.

"Wait," I start, "They didn't get to go through the training process."

"Well I guess that's there own fault," the game maker states. I run over and embrace Prim and Gale in a hug, not ever wanting to let go. The peacekeepers throw me to the side and carry them away. Before they make it through the door I scream to Gale,

"Gale, keep her safe." He nods in response, and then for probably the last time in person, I see two of the people I love most in the world.

Peeta's POV:

Those game makers are the cruelest people ever. How dare they take away Katniss's sister? It isn't fair. Yeah I'm glad that I don't have to go in the arena, but watching Katniss in this much pain hurts me more. I swear that one day we will get revenge on these terrible people, but today's not the day. I run over and give Katniss a huge hug. She cries on my shoulder for over an hour, but I don't mind. Knowing that I'm somewhat helping her get through this emotional time is a good enough reason for me. The game maker (who had left over 45 minutes ago) comes back into the room, and yanks Katniss up.

"Just because you aren't physically in the games doesn't mean that you don't get to be apart of them." He takes us to a white room filled with multiple people, a diagram of the arena, a large TV, and a bunch of computers. Forcefully he turns us towards three chairs in the middle of the room, and he pushes us both down on the chairs. Buckles immediately strap us down so we can't get up. The game makers all look at us and laugh. I want to punch each and every one of them but I can't move. I glare at them until they stop. I hear voices coming from the TV screen. I look up as the game maker counts down, and the games begin.

**A/N Honestly This wasn't going to happen at all, but I got creative so this is the result. Please review . If you do I will post your name in a shout out for the next chapter! Thanks and also PLEASE REVIEW/PM ME IDEAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So the games now begin… (PS Quoting the beginning of the games from the books)**

Gales POV

60 seconds. That's how long we have to stand on these platforms. I see the clock ticking down. This is the first time I actually get to see my fellow tributes. One of them immediately catches my eye. He is tall and muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes. I look over his shoulder to see none other than Prim. I promised Katniss I would keep her safe, but there are 22 other tributes that want to kill us both. How can I actually keep us both alive? Shock fills my body as I see the boys eye dart from her to me. He grins as if knowing that he has found my weakness (which I guess he has). She looks over at me and I can see the fear written in her expression. She is terrified of what deadly things await us in the arena, but then again so am I. She was always like a little sister to me. I'm terrified that something will happen to her, I can't imagine the pain it would put Katniss through. I'm just glad I don't have to see her face. I try to make eye contacts but she's too terrified to notice. I just hope she doesn't run off to the cornucopia. To stay away from trouble and wait for me. I hear screams from the crowd surrounding us 3, 2, 1. Oh shit, I think, and sprint off toward the cornucopia. I grab the bow and pack of arrows that were probably there for Katniss, and 2 backpacks, and run over to Prim. But I get there too late. The girl from 2 throws a knife, and Prim is now plummeting toward the ground. Now the girl from 2 is coming after me. She throws a knife but I block it with the backpack that I am holding. She darts away from me and I run over to Prim. With the bow and arrows on my back, as well as the two backpacks, I carefully scoop up Prim. I try to ignore the blood on her clothes and I keep running towards the woods. When I finally find a good place to hid and safe away from the other tributes, I put down Prim who is now calling for Katniss. I try to do my best to calm her down. It hurts me to see her in this much pain.

"Prim, you're going to be okay," I tell her. She's strong. She has to make it. She can't die. But no matter how many times I repeat those words I know that she's dying. She's lost too much blood to survive. I look through the bags to see if there is something, anything to help this situation but I find nothing. "Damn it Prim, you can't die." I scream.

"It's okay Gale. But you have- to win. Tell Katniss…" She begins but the light dies in her eyes and she can't finish her sentence. She takes her last breath and then she's gone. Just like that.

Now I have tears in my eyes. Prim is gone. I grab Prims hand and squeze it tight. Right now I'm furious that I had one, broken my promise to Katniss, and two just watch the sweetest girl freakin die. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I scream not caring if anyone hears. I start crying harder and moreand more tears stream down my face. Suddenly I hear a twig snap and I gather my things, and kiss Prim one last time. With the knife in my hand that the girl from 2 threw, I walk out of hiding to face what ever challenges me. I am going to win these games. For district 12. For Prim. For Katniss.

Peeta's POV

The tears pour out of her eye non-stop.

"It'll be okay Katniss," I say trying to reassure her. Right now she's completely broken. I take my hand and stroke it through her hair trying to calm her down as much as I can. "She's in a better place now," Katniss nods, but she's too weak to hold back her tears. The game makers soon realize t her and want to make the fealing last so the little bastards decide it's time to start playing with fire.

Gale's POV

"FUCK!"

**A/N okay so tragic I know sorry guys but it was going to happen sooner or later, so Girlonfire99 helped write Prim's death because there was no way I could. SO Shout out time, First I would like to thank GirlOnFire99 for helping write this chapter and reviewing for almost every chapter and for being a great best friend. Next GirlOnFire10203 for review every chapter, and Finally Prim12 for always reviewing and being an amazing fan girl bestie! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Im seriously feeling review deprived! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys sorry bout the couple day wait, my laptop was taking away (thanks girlonfire99 lol no it wasn't her fault) but I actually had the chapter completely written. Well anyway, here's chapter 10.**

Gale's POV

Suddenly out of nowhere, flames start to shoot up from the ground, and fireballs are thrown directly above my head scorching the tip of my hair.

"What the hell," I scream at the messed up game makers. They couldn't have given me at least a couple of hours, considering I just lost a girl who was like my little sister, before screwing with me again. The fireballs are becoming closer and closer until one lands strait in front of my face singeing my cheek. Quickly I run to the other direction, but as I do so, I am trapped by a wall of flames. Why would the game makers do this, I think becoming very irritated by the games twisted ways. I guess they thought why not knock him out while he's still weak. I look up and am surprised to see that the fireballs are getting smaller, and the wall of flames is beginning to descend. What the….. I start to think, but my thoughts are interrupted by soft footsteps coming towards me. God I hate setups, I think before walking over to see who is coming over to kill me.

"Who's there," I practically yell making sure this isn't one bit of fear in my voice. When no one responds, I start to get annoyed. "Seriously show yourself, or else." I say trying to act tough, but ending up sounding like a 5 year old threatening to tattle on a sibling for ripping a piece of paper they were coloring on.

**A/N happens to me all the time, anyway…..**

I hear the footsteps coming from the bushes, I walk over and grab the branches and start to pull them apart, so I can find out who is hiding inside. But the person inside the bush is prepared. The second I make a little hole between leaves I see the girl from 2 pop up with a wicked grin spread upon her face. Oh no, I think. I want to run, but I know that she most likely would easily outrun me so I grab the knife that she stabbed Prim with and shove it through her chest before she has a chance to make a move herself. "That was for Prim," I whisper in her ear before I hear the cannon sound. I grab her pack and her belt of knives. And walk away not wanting anything to do with her. After walking for at least 15 minutes, I hear a soft whisper in my ear.

"You know she wasn't going to kill you, right." I turn around and see the blonde boy from before.

" Yeah, sure she wasn't," I reply breaking out into a run.

"Relax," the boy says, making me stop and turn to look at him again, 'I'm Cato,"

"Gale," I say.

"But honestly she wasn't going to kill you, she was going to invite you into our alliance, you see we're part of the career pack and even though you're not a career you're pretty tough. The offer is still standing you know."

"I don't know," I say not 100 percent sure that he isn't about to throw a knife at me.

"Come on," Cato replies "You have a better chance of actually surviving with us, you'll die alone. So what do you say, do you want to join the careers, or I guess career." He has a point I think to myself.

"Fine," I respond reluctantly.

"Great," he says excitedly. Something about this doesn't feel right, but I guess it's too late to say anything now... It takes me a minute to really think about what had just happened. Shit i think, I had just became a career!.

Katniss's POV

I can't believe that Gale of all people just became a career. It's really hard to watch your best friend kill a girl for revenge, but worse to see your friend join the careers. They will kill him in his sleep or something like that. I know those people, well kind of know, but they're not 'the all exclusive whoever wants to be a career can' kind of people. I'm really scared that Gale will end up getting hurt by them. I try to look at the situation in Gales POV, I guess it makes sense because the longer they stick together the better chance he has of staying alive, well at least until Cato kills him. I try my hardest to get that thought out of my head.

"Gale won't die, Gale won't die," I whisper to myself. Peeta hears me, and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"No he won't, he's a fighter." I smile, but it immediately fades, because I hear the head game maker whispering to another game maker,

"Make sure he doesn't come out of the arena alive." He looks over at me to find that I had heard him, when he sees the anger plastered all over my face he just smirks. All I want is to strangle him, but these freaking straps are preventing me from doing so. The game maker that the head game maker had acknowledged moments ago looks up at us and says,

"What do you think is more painful tracker jackers, or a large amount of poisonous snakes?" The head game maker replies tracker jackers, so the game maker virtually makes a tracker jacker hive appear, and hovers right above Gale and Cato (who at the moment are sleeping) and in one fluid motion drops it right in front of the two boys. Making a swarm of angry tracker jackers attack my best friend, and his only chance of survival.

**A/N: Soooooooo how do you like it? Please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 11…**

Cato's POV

The mutant wasps attack us suddenly. Most are trying to get Gale, but he found a way to kill them. He is cutting them in half with his knife. I grab one of my knives as well, since I have already been stung 3 times, make that 4. I try to do the same as Gale, but it's not working as well. He has only been stung 2 times and I have been 6. I know if I get stung anymore then I'll start hallucinating, turn insane, or violently twitch, and finally will eventually die from the tracker jacker's venom. My train of thought distracts me for a second, and now I'm lying on the ground surrounded by tracker jackers, who have left Gale and are all now attacking my helpless body.

"Go," I say it a few times then I practically yell it so he can actually process the order.

"Sor…" he starts but I cut him off

"GO!"

"Oh, right," he says. "Thank you Cato," he says before I start viciously twitching, and after about a minute, take my final breath.

Gale's POV

Two of my allies have already died, why am I always the one who has to watch everyone die, it's just not fair, I think out loud apparently. I hear footsteps starting to come towards me. I can't see anyone else die today, so instead of fighting I start running in the other direction. The footsteps haven't gone away, so I know the person is still following me. Suddenly I start to feel woozy; the tracker jackers' venom is just now starting to affect me. I pull the three stingers out of my body and throw them in the other direction. I try to regain my stamina, but the venom is starting to overthrow my blood stream. My legs are becoming weak. I can't walk anymore, and I collapse to the ground. I see a small figure approach me before I can't see straight and black out.

**A/N By the way Rue's going to be a brutal killer, just thought you might want to know. Thanks Kat!**

Rue's POV

Fresh meat, it's so pleasant. People take one look at me and automatically think I'm like that helpless little blonde girl, Prim or whatever her name was. I will prove them wrong, especially after what I have in store for this guy, and then they'll think twice about calling me weak. I haven't completely thought my plan through yet, but I know I have to come across as a weak little girl. I take some medicine leaves and shove them in my mouth. After they're wet I take them out and place it on his stings. I can hear the capitol people now, "Awe that's so sweet," or "Oh well she probably needs the help," or something like that. I bet the game makers haven't shown me as much, well I was and still am doing fine on my own. I'm guessing that they only showed me killing, so the public doesn't know me. I've struggled my entire life, finding food, working every day for months, but now I'm going to let everyone else in this freaking arena suffer, just like I've had to for the past 12 years of my life.

Got it the perfect plan….. So here's the deal, I figure befriend the guy, pretend to maybe even have a crush in him, but when he's weak stab a spear through his heart. After all he's my only real competition in these games, so after I knock him out it's an easy victory. And nothing can or will go wrong, Right?

Katniss's POV

I'm really thankful for that Rue girl, I don't think Gale would've died from the stings, but lying in the middle of a path out cold wasn't really safe. I never actually got to get to know Rue, but she always seemed really sweet. She reminds me of Prim, I think to myself. I feel a tear escape from my eye. I wipe it away before anyone sees. The last thing I need is the game makers trying to screw with Gale while he's unconscious. This is all just sick. I don't get this at all.

"I thought we were supposed to be free," I whisper to Peeta. He nods, and then smiles. I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. He looks uncomfortable, and I end up blushing awkwardly.

"Katniss, Peeta," a cool voice says from behind me. Great, I think then turn around and face a smiling head game maker.

"What are you so happy," I snap at him.

"Because I get rid of you brats today," he says and unlocks the restraints. He leads us out of that room and into another one, a room that was used to transport us into the games.

"Why are we in here?" Peeta asks. His voice is shaking, oh no I think we're about to get put into the games.

"You really are stupid Peeta, Katniss you are two. How do you think your friends actually got here? I helped them rescue you. Honestly how else could 2 children board a train to the capitol? They were supposed to take you both and get out, but your friend had other plans. He told Prim he would save Peeta, and that she had to get Katniss. I was keeping the peacekeepers distracted while your hero's were supposed to save both of you. Prim told you that there wasn't enough time to grab Peeta, because she thought Gale was getting him, and she wanted it to be a surprise. But Gale had other plans, he figured let bakers boy here die in the arena, to get back the girl he's always wanted. When I heard you yelling for Peeta I realized that I had been lied to by Gale. Shortly after that I figured out his real intensions and shoved his ass into the games. The game makers would've found out about Prim too so I 'put' her in the games as well." He used air quotes around the word put.

"What do you mean by 'put' her in the games?" Peeta questions before I can.

"She was never actually in the games, she and I made an exact clone of her and the clone was put in the arena. Prim is safe and is doing fine. She talks about you nonstop Katniss, she really loves you" I turn around and look into his eyes, he's almost crying.

"I love her too," I say and then walk over to a corner and just cry.

**A/N Sorry for the wait again. SO another plot turn . Well please review or PM me and tell me if Rue should kill Gale, or Marvel should kill Rue, or should Gale kill Rue. IDK what to do! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT REVIEWS! Now I sound pushy so sorry about that. But one last time REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks guys oh and if by tomorrow I have at least three more reviews chapter 12 will be up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Well I got my three reviews so like I promised the chapter is up anyway I would like to thank fictiongirl2000 for helping by giving me an idea of what to do for this chapter. And now chapter 12…**

Peeta's POV

"Why did you do it? What was in it for you?" I'm confused in so many ways. I thought that he was a bad guy, but now I don't know what to think. I'm grateful for him helping us out, but I don't know why he helped which makes me nervous. My train of thought is cut off by Prim, who just walked into the room. Katniss peeks up her head and smiles. She runs over to Prim and encloses her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I wanted to save you, not make you think I was dead." She turns to me, "And Peeta I'm really sorry that Gale didn't save you."

"It's not your fault," I say and smile at the sad 12 year old girl. She returns the smile. Then Katniss speaks for the first time since she found out Prim was alive,

"So why did he help you Prim?"

"Well he said that he had lost someone really close to him in the games, and that he felt bad for you two." Katniss and I turn to the game maker,

"Is that true?" I ask questionably. He nods I look at Katniss for reassurance, and she nods as well. "Well thank you so much, but how do we escape this time with a girl who is supposed to be dead?"

"Well I was thinking…."

**A/N I honestly don't have a plan so I'll leave that up for next chapter.**

Gale's POV

I wake up covered in leaves. What happened, I think, but then remember the tracker jackers, and Cato's death. I also remember that somebody was following me, and I sit and wonder about who it was. Then the little girl from 11 approaches me with a sincere grin on her face,

"You're awake!" She squeaks happily.

"Um yeah," I reply confused, "What happened?"

"Well I was walking towards you because I thought we would make really good allies, so I was going to ask you, but you started running away. I followed you here and then you passed out. I put the leaves on to help heal your scars." She smiles.

"Thank you so much," I say. Well I guess I can't say no to be allies now that she has healed me. "Well I would love to be allies with you." Her smile grows even larger.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, but we should try to find some shelter before it gets too late."

"Ok," she replies and we go off looking for shelter.

Rue's POV **(Also 2 day time skip)**

I don't think I can stand this guy much longer. You don't know how hard it is to smile and laugh like an idiot every time he talks to me. All I know is that I have to get rid of this guy, and the sooner the better. I decide that I'm doing it today, I don't know when; just that it has to be today, or I will kill myself. Gale interrupts my thoughts,

"Rue, we're out of food, so I'm going to go hunt for some more." Perfect, I think.

"Actually Gale I was wondering if I could go with you, I've never hunted before and I think it would be a good idea for me to learn."

"Well of course you can come little Rue," he says. One more thing that I hate about him he calls me little Rue, it's so irritating. I may be little, but size doesn't matter one bit, because on the inside I'm huge. Anyway, we leave our campsite and walk around for a little while before we actually find anything. We find a group of squirrels, he tells me that you have to sneak up on them and kill them all really fast so the others don't run away.

"Got it," I say and girlishly smile. He let me try first, so I carefully walk over to them with my spear behind my back and my knife in my pocket. I sneak up behind them and kill them all within seconds. "I did it!" I squeal and jump up and down lightly clapping my hands. Suddenly a boy emerges from the bushes beside me, Oh no, I think. I had killed his district partner Glimmer, right in front of him. He glares at me, and pulls out a knife. Then he notices Gale, and we all end up staring at each other. Most people would be scared in a situation like this, but I'm happy, because I can get not one, but two more people out of my way. "Screw this," I say and throw my spear towards Gale. I figured that it hit him, considering his yelp of pain, so I don't bother looking back. I turn to the other boy, and aim my knife, but before I can throw it I fall to the ground in pain. Gale had thrown the spear back at me. The other boy just looks at me until the cannon booms, and I die.

Gale's POV

I can't believe Rue tried to kill me. Here I thought she was a nice kid. Shows how much attention I pay. I'm just lucky that I dodged her spear, and know how to fake pain, or else I would be gone. I look up to see that the other boy starts to walk over to me, the spear that killed Rue in his hand. Great, I think, I save his life and he's going to kill me. When he gets to me I say,

"Just do it."

"Do what," he replies. I point my eyes toward the spear. "No!" He says. Now I'm confused.

"Just kill me, I know you want to."

"No I don't," he replies and picks me up. Once we are relatively far from Rues body, he put me down and looks at me. "I'm Marvel," he says.

"Gale," I reply.

"Thanks, for helping me back there, she killed my partner Glimmer, and was going to kill me too, but I got away in time. She wouldn't have let me go twice."

"No problem," I say already knowing what he's going to ask me.

"So do you want to become…." I cut him off.

"Sure," I answer and we start walking back to where Rue and I set up our camp. On the way, I see a flash of red hair running past us, I didn't see her face though, because she was too fast. "Come on," I nudge Marvel to turn around. The girl looked like she was running from something or someone. We start running as well but the ground starts shaking and then we hear something explode, and are both shot up into the air.

**A/N I want to once again thank Fictiongirl2000 for the idea of Rue's death. So now I need ideas for an escape plan, if you have any ideas please review or Pm them. I'm doing the same thing I did for the last chapter, if I get at least 3 more reviews by tomorrow then chapter 13 will be posted tomorrow. Also please check out my newest story Fighting for the Capitol! Thanks guys and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I'm updating this late because I sleep last night so I ended up sleeping half the day, but I didn't break my promise because it is still up on 7/2! Once again I also I want to thank fictiongirl2000 for her amazing story ideas, so thanks and here's chapter 13!

Katniss's POV

Prim is safe and I'm leaving, this has turned out to be an interesting day, but it ended up being a great one in the end. As much as I dont want to admit it, I'm really scared, mostly because I don't know if there is a way to get Prim home safely. I know it this was all for her own safety, and I'm so grateful that he helped Prim stay alive, but if we get caught with her alive, what he did to help won't matter for any of us. We'll all be dead in minutes. We need a plan, so I turn to the game maker and say,

"Well thank you so much, but how do we escape with a girl that's supposed to be dead?" the game maker replies,

"Well, I was thinking, that we just have her pretend that she's dead." He looks at Peeta and I for approval, and we just stare at him blankly,

"We kind of got that but how to we pretend she's dead?"

"Oh, What I meant is we pretend that she's a dead tribute, she goes home in a box with you two and then you hide her when you get back to district 12. The problem is you are going to have to wait until the end of the games."

"Is there any other way?" Peeta questions knowing that I would prefer my little sister not suffocating in a box. The game maker shakes his head.

"So I guess the plan is to just keep Prim here, and retrieve her after the games?" I ask, not liking the plan much, but I know that it's all that we have. He only replies the word yes, and I sigh. Then I remember why we actually are in this situation, Gale. He was my best friend in the world, and he's always been like the big brother that I never had. Yet he lied to us all, he tried to save me, but only so he could have me. The worst thing about this though, is that if anyone (besides Prim) knows how I'm feeling, it's Gale. I'm positive that he knows, and knew I love Peeta, but he didn't care. The more I look into this the more I realize how selfish this plan actually was. He came to save me, and never intended on taking Peeta, and thinks Peeta will just die anyway, so after she gets over him she'll without a doubt want me. And he had to drag Prim into this. Honestly I would've rather died the worst death in the arena than have to watch my little sister not be able to live her live. I sigh at my thoughts, I've always known that Gale loved me a little bit more than friends, but I didn't realize I meant this much to him. I feel bad, because there's a chance that he thought I was liked him as well, but I highly doubt that. I'm just scared what will happen if he wins, will he expect me to be madly in love with him? But I love Peeta, not Gale. Would Gale hurt Peeta? I have no clue what will happen and that scares me, a lot actually. After wondering about some possible scenarios I decide to stop worrying about what might happen, and talk with Prim. We talk for a few hours before the game maker tells us that we should get back up. I say good bye to Prim, who then leaves and goes to her quarters and we walk back up to the white room. The Game maker had informed us not to say anything about what just happened, only when it was the three of us alone. When we enter he turns on his bastard act and shoves us back on the chairs, and straps us down. I look up at the big screen and watch as Gale is shot up into the air.

Gales POV

One second Marvel and I are walking, the next we are blasted into the air. A million thoughts cloud my head, but there is one that's very vivid, I'm going to die. We both land next to each other. He hit the ground a lot harder than I did, but when I realize that he's still conscious, I yank him up, and instruct him to run. We sprint as fast as we can trying to get as far away from the explosions as we can, but it's not helping much. As we are blasted up, yet again, I see a heap of orange on the ground, and when I see that its fire I loudly curse at the game makers. Then I realize that if I don't think of something quick, I'll be toast. I try to get my body to fall in a different direction, but it's no use. As I begin to plummet to my death I start to whisper the words 'I love you' but before I get to say Katniss, I find myself attached to a branch hanging above the pit of fire. I watch as Marvel is engulfed in flames and his body turns into ash. I make a silent promise to myself that I won't have anymore allies. I can't watch anymore of my friends (and little girls that want to kill you) die. From now on I'm going to win the games, alone.

A/N So Oh I also want to thank Prim12 for helping with Gale's pov, So as usual please review, if I get this time at least 4 reviews by tomorrow then chapter 14 will be up by tom. Also I know that this is up really late, but its still on time. One more time PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Ok I got five reviews so now here's chapter 14

Gale's POV

I think going solo is the best thing for me in this arena. There are only 5 tributes (including me) left in the arena, Thresh from district 11, the red head, and two other tributes, one from four the other from eight. I'm so close to winning this game, I can't lose now. I'll win the games, and then win back Katniss's heart. Peeta isn't the right guy for her; with me she will be happy; she'll love me once he's gone. Peeta's just putting on an act for her, the second we get back and one of his 'playmates' invites him over, I'm sure he'll say yes and ditch her immediately. Even if she picks him over me, I will help heal the broken heart that he leaves her with. Katniss Everdeen deserves someone who will always be there for her, someone who will love her uncontrollably, and never ever betray her. I'm that guy, not some bastard of a baker's son. I decide to tell him this personally, just in case I don't make it out alive.

"Peeta," I whisper to the air, "I love her, and she will be mine one day, I will make sure of that."

Peeta's POV **(Gotta love that Gale)**

That little bastard, does he know that by doing that all that's happening is he's pissing me off, and scaring Katniss. Suddenly I have an amazing idea.

"Hey," I shout at one of the game makers, he looks my way and walks over.

"Peeta," Katniss whispers, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me okay," I whisper back. I turn to face the game maker, who is looking at me curiously. "So, I was wondering if there is any chance if I could use the microphone that is connected to the arena." He grins widely and asks the head game maker if it's alright. He nods in response and I am handed a silver microphone. I thank him, and turn on the microphone grinning impeccably. "Attention Gale Hawthorne," I pause and watch as he picks his head up, and Katniss laughs hysterically. "This is Peeta Mellark, telling you that Katniss's is mine. I love her, and she loves me so if you think you are going to 'get her' you are terribly wrong." Everyone in the room is laughing now, and we're all waiting for Gale's response. I hear him mumble the word bastard, and I turn the microphone back on. "Excuse me Gale, but I don't think that kind of language is appropriate for children, we would all appreciate it if you could be respectful, and watch your language, or shut your mouth." That does it everyone in the room is laughing hysterically, and the more Gale curses the louder the laughter get. I had forgotten about turning off the microphone, so everyone in Panem hears our outbursts of laughter. Gale stops mid- walk and turns to face a visible camera,

"Peeta Mellark listen to me closely, shut the fuck up!" He screams this at the top of his lungs. I see the other tributes start to make their way towards Gale.

"One tip Gale, if I were you I would I would consider running for my life," I smirk as I watch Gale's smile fade and he becomes face to face with the make tribute from four.

Gale's POV

Peeta Mellark is a fucking bastard, I think as the tribute from four approaches me. He's not a good fighter at all, I'm surprised that he made it this far. I easily grab his shoulders and crack his skull on a nearby tree. Next is the girl from eight, she is a little tougher to fight, but overall it was a pretty easy win, as I take out a knife and slit her neck swiftly. The cannons for the two deaths boom directly after each other. Two more tributes to kill, I wait for my next victim to approach me. Loud footsteps become closer and closer until I become face to face with Thresh. He stares at me for a second, but I don't waste any time. I reach into my pocket and grab a knife, and throw it at his head. He looks stunned for a moment so I lunge at him. He is caught off guard and somewhat willingly goes down without a fight, but I'm not complaining I stab his temple and leave the knife inside. Before he dies, I hear him start to mumble, I lean down to hear what he has to say,

"Thank you so much." I look at him confused; he was so close to winning, why would he want to die now. I keep thinking about it until his cannon blasts, and the anthem begins to play. I retreat quickly knowing the hovercraft, will want to retrieve the three bodies. One to go, I think. I decide to get some sleep so I quickly climb up a tall tree, tie myself in, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Today is going to be that last day of the Hunger Games, and I will win. I start out hunting for food, while looking around I find a patch of berries, I'm pretty sure that they aren't safe but I pick them anyway, a little poison never hurts, right. I walk all the way to the cornucopia, expecting the red head to be on her way, or already here, ready to fight. I feel a knife stab my arm, and watch as the blood trickles down. I turn expecting to see the girl right behind me, and am confused when I don't see her.

"Looking for me," I hear a soft voice in my ear; I immediately pivot to see the red haired girl who effortlessly pushes me to the ground forcefully. She pulls out one of my knives, and traces a pattern into my arm, the pain is unbearable, and I make the mistake of cringing, so now I know she's going to make this a long death. Since I don't know her name I simply call her fox.

"So fox, why do you want to kill me," she just snorts as a response. Well I'm hungry I announce, while she's now cutting my stomach. I grab one of the berries and when she isn't looking I smear it across my lips. Suddenly I yank her towards me, and shove her lips against mine. She immediately pulls back and I quickly wipe my lips careful not to get any of the berries in my mouth. I hear her gasp and watch her take her very last breath.

"Sorry sweetheart I whisper into her ear, and listen as the cannon sounds.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Gale Hawthorne!" I raise my cut hand up in victory, and am congratulated by Katniss herself who steps off the hovercraft sent to receive me, with her hand held strongly by Peeta.

A/N This is not the end of the story, just the games, remember we still need to safely return Prim. Um thank you guys so much for your story help and super awesome reviews. If you have any ideas for Prim's return please review or Pm message them to me. If I get at least 4 reviews by tomorrow chapter 15 will be posted! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N So Gale wins, but now we have to get Prim home safely and get Gale away from Katniss, So here's chapter 15

Katniss's POV

I walk up to Gale to congratulate him on his victory, though I bring Peeta with me just in case Gale decides to try anything, luckily when he realize that I brought Peeta with me his smile drops instantly.

"Gale," I sigh. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

"Yeah, I got that, you've made it quite clear that you are in love with this worthless piece of shit right next to you!" I glare at him daring him to say anything else bad about Peeta. I watch the rage pile up in his face.  
"What did you say," Peeta demands angrily.

"You know what I said, bastard." Gale smirks and starts to turn around, when Peeta tackles him to the ground. I gasp and watch in terror, as the two boys fight over me. "Gale, get off of him," I command him, but it's not use. Not that he had a chance before, but now if he ever even thinks of even laying a hand on me, he will not be alive 3 seconds later. I can't stand the thought of us ever being together, but that's the least of my problems right now. Gale pulls out one of his knives, and starts to draw blood from Peeta's arm. I start to cry, as I see him cringe in pain. That's it, I think. I run over, and push him off of Peeta. He smiles, and I feel like I'm about to get sick. It all happens so suddenly, that I don't realize what he did until its too late. Gale flips me over, and lies on top of me, crushing my ribcage. He shoves his lips forcefully against mine, and kisses me fiercely. He doesn't stop, even though I'm crying hysterically. Peeta, who at first didn't see me under Gale, rushes over to us and tries to kick Gale, but instead hits me, I scream in pain. Peeta looks at down and when he sees Gale's lips against mine, screams. He takes the knife that Gale cut him with, and yanks Gale off of me, and pins him down with the knife wedge against Gale's throat. I never though Peeta would kill for me, but he very slowly, moves the knife through Gale's neck, making sure that it's extra painful, and cuts his head off from the rest of his body. I run over and hug Peeta thankfully, still crying. When we here the fuzz from the microphone that we had used,

"If I can yet again have your attention, the new victors of the 74th hunger games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Now I get the point of bringing us with to retrieve Gale. There is always a hook to the end of a game; this just was a cop out. I'm just thankful that they aren't going to make Peeta and I fight each other. The game maker walks out of the hovercraft to congratulate me and Peeta. I smile and then hug Peeta, never wanting to let go.

**A/N No interview drama, sorry! **

It's the day after the Caesar Flickerman interviews, and I am so tired. The last couple of days have been interview, after interview. But tomorrow we get to go home to district 12. I have never been so happy to go back to the dirty, skuzzy land, which I call home. Peeta and I get to live in the victor's village, which are the nicest houses in district 12, exclusively for the district 12 victors. It's exciting to move out of my grubby house. I walk into the elevator with Peeta; we ended up staying in the hunger game building, so I could see Prim everyday, the doors close and I look up into his beautiful blue eyes, and kiss him softly on the cheek.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear.

'I love you too," he responds and we share a short, yet passionate, kiss, before the door opens and we disembark the elevator. We take a series of twists and turns before we get to the room that the game maker had taken us too before. Peeta and I had come here daily, but today is the last day that I will have to walk through these doors. I look at Peeta, who smiles brightly. I grab the door's knob, but hesitate before opening it.

"Peeta, what if something goes wrong, what if she gets hurt?" I question him nervously.

"Nothing will happen, you're just paranoid," I smile and he leans in, and kisses me. Suddenly, I jump back breaking our kiss. "What's wrong Katniss," Peeta asks worried.  
"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's probably nothing," I say unsure, when I hear the noise I heard before yet again, but this time it's louder. It's Prim, she's screaming for my help. Without thinking I rush over to the door, and literally tear it off the wall. I walk in a second too late though, and see me little sister's dead body lying helplessly on the ground, and her blood splattered all over the floor. The game maker is standing with a man in a peacekeeper uniform with a bloody knife in his hand. I lunge at the peacekeeper's throat, take the knife out of his hand and stab it in his chest. He dies instantly, and I find myself staring into the eyes of the game maker.

"Why?" I ask demandingly.

"Katniss, you're so naïve, I gave you what you wanted, but everything comes at a price, plus you of all people should know by now that you shouldn't always trust people."

**A/N I'm so sad, I killed Prim for good this time . I don't care about Gale, but I loved Prim, but the saddest thing is this is the end of Personality Change. I might have a sequel (No comment on that please GirlOnFire99) but I'm not positive. Please review and tell me if I should make a sequel; it would basically be them hunting down the game maker and some other thing that I haven't thought of. But now it's shout out time, Thank you to…**

**Prim12, for being a great friend, always reviewing, and being a kool kat lol**

**Fictiongirl2000, for all her brilliant ideas, and her constant reviews that I luv oh so much**

**SierraP14, my newest frequent reviewer **

**GirlOnFire99, for never letting me give up writing this story even when I was ready to just delete it, for always reviewing, and for being an amazing friend**

**And to everyone else who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on alert.**

**So thank you guys! Please check out my other stories, and I will maybe have a sequel idk yet. Even though the story is over still REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Ok so I have decided that I will be making a sequel to Personality Change. It'll be called Chasing within the Walls. And it'll be about Peeta and Katniss chasing the head game maker but within a time limit. Also, they are basically going to get transported into an arena without knowing it, and are going to have to kill the Game maker in the arena to ever leave. And there is a 30 day time limit, if they fail to kill the game maker in the amount of time given, they will fail and end up dying instead. The arena is one big maze though so Peeta and Katniss will have to stick together to get their revenge.**

**That isn't the summary, but just what I'm thinking. Please Review if you like the idea, and help me out, by suggesting some ideas for the first couple of chapters. Chancing within the Walls, should be up in 2 or 3 days, please read it and review. One last thing I promise this story will have a solid plot line; I appreciate you guys put up with my plot changes, thank you for that! Thanks Guys!**

**PS Sorry for my terrible grammer throughout this A/N Im really tired**


	17. Sneak Peak!

**A/N SO this chapter is kind of a sneak peak chapter to the sequel. It's in Prim's POV and it's her death in her perspective and leads into the story. Anyway, thanks to FictionGirl2000, the chapters will actually have songs that go with the chapters. For this chapter the song is, Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. Play the song and listen to it while reading the chapter; it gives it a really cool affect! Now here's a sneak peak of Chasing within the Walls!**

Prim's POV

I start to walk out of my room, when I hear the game maker's voice quietly ring throughout the small room.

"So when she walks in just kill her, it's not that complicated."

"Ok, but what's in it for me," a man's voice answers suspiciously. I peak my head out cautiously and watch as he pulls out a small pouch from his coat pocket. "Then I guess we have a deal," the man says eying the bag greedily. They shake on it and the man walks over to the bathroom and quietly closes the door.

"Prim, get out here Katniss is here."

"Coming," I reply nervously. I walk back to my room, and grab the knife that I had hidden under my bed. I walk over to a smiling game maker and ask him why he is so happy. He responds by telling me that he is so happy that I will get to return home, but I can see clearly through his lie. Though instead of telling him I know about his scheme, I let him continue on and on about how happy he is for me. I hear a foot step.

"What's that," I ask now really scared.

"Relax," he says. "It's probably just Katniss finishing up in the bathroom." I hear a toilet flush to prove his point. I start shaking vigorously, and the game maker turns on a fake concerned look, and put his arm on my shoulder. "Prim are you ok," I try to nod but I can't, I see the bathroom door knob wiggle, and put my hand in my pocket and grab my knife. The door opens slowly and the man, now in a peacekeeper uniform walks out and pounces at me. I take my hand out of my pocket and cut his arm. He gasps at the pain, but takes the knife out of my hand and pins me down.

"Prim is it," he says, sitting on top of me, crushing my petite body. I don't say anything so he presses the blade against my throat. "I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer it."

"Yes," I say quietly. He smirks at my feared expression. He takes the knife and traces an 'X' across my heart, he takes the knife and start to position it to stab my heart, but before he can I scream for Katniss, as loud as I can. He quickly stabs me and then takes the knife out of my chest, and I die instantly.

Because I'm a sprit I stay in the room and watch as Katniss runs in the room and kills the man who seconds ago killed me. I listen to the game maker's petty excuse, and watch my sister cry over my body wishing I could return to her.

"I'm sorry Katniss," I whisper it in her ear, and although she doesn't hear me she knows that I'm with her. Suddenly another man walk in the room, but instead of having a weapon, he has two needles and he jabs one in Katniss and one in Peeta. They immediately pass out and I watch the man pick up their bodies and leave the room.

**A/N Ok I know that most of the chapter is repeated from 15 but in another perspective, but too bad. Once again thanks to FictionGirl2000 for her insanely brilliant story ideas. The first official chapter should be up tomorrow, and it will be the intro of the story, including the plot of the game. Please review with song suggestions, or any suggestions for the sequel, thanx for reading guys!**


	18. SEQUEL!

Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long but the first chapter of Chasing within the Walls is now up! Please check it out! Wow this is a short author's note but…. Thanks for reading this story and for hopefully reading Chasing within the walls!


End file.
